Two Red Heads and a Brunett
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: What happens when Fred's hand slips and an extra ingrediant gets added to his potion? What happens when George and Harry sample said potion? Fiction written for Bam4Me!


******************************************************

**Kay this one is for Bam4Me! Special Request coming through and deadly fun to write too! (Man I'm hyper!) Don't forget to keep an eye out for my next long story! I'm posting the first Chapter right after i get this one in! Look for "Harry Potter and the Beloved Unlovable!" Let me know what you think! . NOT FOR YOUNG EYES! CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING!**

**A very happy,  
Mistress Slytherin  
****************************************************

Fred grinned brightly as he heard his twin describing their latest merchandise to their secret partner; in fact it was designed specifically for Harry. A small vial of potion that would permanently fix his eye sight...and it was cherry flavored. He snickered as he heard Harry ooing and awing at the world in general, he just _knew_ that those glasses weren't the right prescription! He was so lost in thought though that he accidentally added the wrong ingredient to his burp-a-rainbow potion. His eyes widened comically as the potion turned a vibrant pink as red steam hissed out of it, he was about to duck and cover when Poof! One large bubble popped on the surface and the potion immediately calmed. With a shaky breath he doused the flame and looked curiously into the cauldron. It didn't look bad...it was a pearly pink color with small red swirls making delicate veins in the potion. Now as many have guessed by now, Fred and George had one was to test their experiments...on themselves. So with no idea what the potion might be, only knowing that it was pink and smelled like marshmallows Fred stuck his finger in the brew and tasted it. Nothing happened, he shrugged his shoulders and was about to toss the potion when Harry and George entered the room.

"Ay Freddy whacha doin?" George called merrily. Suddenly Fred knew what the potion did...and he wasn't about to stop it. He grinned widely at his brother.

"Try it!" he said cheerfully. George wasted no time and without any pretense stuck his finger into the goop and sucked it clean. Fred watched the finger slide into his brother's mouth and almost gasped when he heard a sucking noise.

"What is it?" Harry said as he too stuck his finger into the brew and a bit more cautiously slipped it passed his pouty lips. Fred panted loudly a blush staining his cheeks.

"Smells like marshmallows...tastes like bananas." George said before looking at Fred who was setting the cauldron back onto the table groaning a bit as the warm metal brushed against his growing erection. George's eyes glazed over and he too figured out what the potion did.

"George?" Harry said breathlessly as he tugged on his collar. George watched the innocent boy fidget and knew that the potion was taking effect. "It's hot..." Harry said, completely unaware of what was going on. Fred chuckled darkly as he rejoined them.

"I can make it better..." He said softly, his voice rough, Harry's green eyes widened as his first kiss was claimed and moaned as heat rushed through his body and something inside him tightened. Fred moaned as Harry slid his fingers into his hair and tugged and he turned his gaze to George who stood watching them his hands twitching and a tent clearly visible in his robes.

"Fred..." He hissed, Harry moaned at the loss of the lips and a jolt of pleasure rushed through Fred's veins. He reached out a hand to his brother and slowly traced his erection through his pants.

"I think it's time for a nap, don't you dear brother?" Fred said Harry mewled and released Fred's hair. The brothers watched as the small hand quickly unzipped his pants and began fisting his erection. Harry whined and arched his back in Fred's hold. With a trembling yet firm hand Fred grasped the thin wrist. Harry keened loudly in frustration but Fred simply chuckled and leaned forward so that he could whisper into Harry's ear. "We can make it feel _much _better little one." Harry hissed in retaliation. George quickly snatched Harry into his arms and dragged him up the stairs.

"Coming brother?" He shouted down to his shocked brother. Fred chuckled.

"Only if you make me!" He said as he climbed the stairs after his two partners. The sight that greeted him was one that would forever be burned into his brain. Harry had been tossed onto the bed only to find himself ravaged before he could properly gather his bearings. George was bent over the edge of the bed sucking Harry's cock into his mouth as he made quick work of the baggy pants. Fred groaned as he watched Harry toss his head from side to side his cheeks rosy and his plump lips parted as he panted and groaned. Fred watched enraptured as Harry arched impossibly off the bed, his messy hair even wilder than normal as he came. Fred decided that there was nothing more beautiful in the world in the same instance that he decided that he'd been staring for too long.

"Fred..." George hissed as his trousers were yanked down and his robes pushed up. Fred growled and placed two fingers in front of his brothers mouth.

"Suck." He ordered remembering the way his brother had sucked the potion off of his finger. He moaned as the mouth drew him in and a tongue laved them with saliva. Harry watched his green eyes glazed over as his body stirred to life again and his spent erection hardened painfully. Fred looked up to see Harry watching them and smirked evilly. He pulled his fingers from the attentive mouth and carefully slipped one into his brothers wet heat. George arched and panted as Fred fingered him, he pressed down and leaned back so that he was sitting on the finger, Fred chuckled and quickly added another finger.

"Fred!" George called out as he reached around and gripped his brother's hair tugging on the red hair as he urged the fingers on.

"Look brother." Fred whispered into his ear, George opened his eyes obediently and saw Harry watching them his eyes glittering with lust.

"Harry!" George called out as his prostate was rubbed against. He gripped the arm that was wrapped around his waist and moaned as he fisted that hair in his other hand. Fred panted in his ear.

"Let's give him a show shall we?" He whispered jabbing his fingers into the sensitive bundle of nerves. George cried out and yanked his brother's head down dragging him into a kiss. Harry mewled as he watched George kiss his brother, he glimpsed Fred's teeth biting down on Georges bottom lip and watched George submit to his brothers' dominating kiss with a whimper. Fred swallowed moan after moan trying hard to control himself as his brother's bum brushed against his prick as he stretched him.

"Fred!" George called out loudly. "Please" he whimpered nipping on Fred's bottom lip and nuzzling his neck. "More." He whimpered. Fred's control snapped and Harry watched as George was tossed face down onto the bed, Fred watched George climb immediately to his hands and knees before his eyes caught green ones. He took a deep breath and quelled the urge to simply _take_ his brother and fuck him into the mattress. He slid his hands wickedly across his brother's pale bottom cupping George's balls.

"Stretch Harry." He ordered, George swallowed loudly and shakily climbed on top of the wide eyed Harry gripping the thin ankles and pushing them over his shoulders. Fred peppered kisses all over his brothers back and heard Harry gasp as he virgin entrance was breached. "Gentle brother." Fred whispered as he handed his brother a bottle of lube, George rose an eyebrow at him over his shoulder but pulled his finger out of the hole and spread the slick substance liberally onto his fingers.

"Merlin you're tight Harry." George said as he slowly brought the wilting erection back to life and slipped a second finger into the hole. "Relax..." He hissed, Harry nodded his head and visibly relaxed just as Fred poured the cool lube onto Georges cock making his brother gasp and thrust back brushing Fred's erection. Fred stilled and took a few deep breaths to calm himself before spreading the lube evenly over the erection. He heard Harry whimper and knew that George had just slipped a third finger into his hole. Fred kissed a freckled shoulder blade as he slicked himself up groaning. Harry arched of the bed his eyes wide with shock and George chuckled.

"George now." Fred hissed his voice tight. George groaned in response and gripped Harry's hips aligning the twitching hole with his cock. Fred wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and with out warning thrust deeply. George shouted as he was entered, Fred stilled. George slowly slid inside of Harry's stretched hole.

"Ah!...Gah!...hurts!" Harry whimpered trying to twist away from the pain.

"Shh its ok Harry it'll get better we promise." Fred said gasping as the walls around his dick tightened in response to Harry's heat. George threw back his head and moaned frustrated though grateful that his brother was holding him back. Finally the last inch of his erection was pushed in. Fred pulled out of his brother and thrust back in to relieve some of the tension he knew they were both feeling as they gave Harry time to adjust. George wrapped his hand around Harry's erection and pumped encouraging the boy as much as possible while Fred pounded into him from behind.

"ah..F-Fred...mmmmah!" He panted as his prostate was cruelly abused. He gasped as he felt Harry tighten experimentally around him and groaned when he opened his eyes and the boy gave him a shaky nod. George thrust once and smirked when both Fred and Harry groaned, quickly he sat the pace not knowing how much longer he would last.

"ahhh!...t-there!" Harry said as he prostate was nudged and all the previous pain was replaced with pleasure. George growled and reached around to grip his brother's thigh and speed up their pacing. Fred gasped as the hot hand gripped his skin and sharp nails dug in till he was sure that they'd left marks.

"Ahh!" George whispered harshly. "Almost..." Fred whimpered as the hole tightened around him in a vice grip and thrust harder yet no longer able to control himself. George cried out when he felt his brother loose control and with one last look at the green eyed beauty below him he too gave up all thoughts of control. Harry was the first to cum drawing George into his own climax who then pushed his brother over the edge and into oblivion.

"My dear brother..." Fred panted as he slipped out and collapsed beside Harry while George collapsed on the other side.

"pant...pant...Yeah?" George said finally as he tugged a very limp Harry into his arms.

"I think that potion should be put into our _special_ cabinet." He said as he scooted over and wrapped his arms around Harry as well sandwiching the spent boy. Green eyes blinked open curiously.

"Special cabinet?" He said looking between the two. George and Fred looked at each other with identical grins.

"Well!" The chorused.

"There's the everlasting erection potion-" Fred said brightly George shuddered.

"-you can cum till there's nothing left and you still get a hard on..." George said.

"Took me three day's to get the antidote right for that one-" Fred quipped.

"I was in misery!" George grumbled burying his head in Harry's shoulder. Fred grinned and winked.

"There's the beg-me potion." Fred said, George moaned.

"That one's brilliant." He said with a dreamy smile on his face. Harry looked at Fred curiously.

"Won't let you cum till you beg for it." Fred explained.

"In three different languages." George quipped, Harry snickered.

"There's the cos-play potion." Fred listed.

"Won't let you stop cumming until the entire act has been played out." George supplied Harry shook his head.

"There's the erotica lotion." Fred said with a grin, George pouted.

"Makes any one who puts it on horny until they achieve orgasm with the person who brewed it." George said darkly.

"That's how I keep him from cheating." Fred grinned ignoring his brother's scowl.

"And the others?" Harry asked. The twins shared evil grins.

"We're not telling you!" They said at the same time. Harry pouted.

"And this one what did it do...well besides make us randy?" Harry said a blush showing brightly on his cheeks. George looked at his brother curiously, Fred shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to run some tests and figure out where I messed up." He said Harry and George rolled their eyes.

"You _would _give us a potion when you weren't sure exactly what it did!" George accused, Fred grinned.

"You didn't seem to mind mister 'smells like marshmallows and tastes like bananas.'" Fred retorted. George sneered and stuck his tongue out at his brother Harry rolled his eyes.

_Two weeks later..._

"Oh bugger." Fred said as he looked through his notes, it seemed that for some reason the potion had adverse effects on both Harry and George, but for some reason did nothing to Fred. Now Fred knew why... He paled as he saw Harry happily bound into the room dragging a laughing George behind him.

"Oh Fred you wouldn't believe it!" George shrieked, Fred shakily set down his note book and with wide eyes asked:

"What?" Harry grinned mischievously and George roared in laughter once more.

"Do you remember the erotica lotion?" Harry asked innocently George clutched his sides and slid down to the ground in tears.

"Yeah what about it?" Fred asked curious despite the conversation he knew he was going to have with his lovers in a few moments.

"Sent Bella the recipe." Harry said patting George on the back.

"And?" Fred asked. Harry looked at him.

"Who do you think she made it for?" George who had begun to calm slightly burst into new laughter. Fred paled.

"No!" He said his eyes wide, Harry nodded his head.

"Yup! Old Voldy committed suicide when he realized he'd have to do her!" Harry chirped cheerfully, Fred snorted.

"Well who would have thunk? The power the dark lord knows not..."

"Was an erection!" George cackled out. Fred rolled his eyes and tossed his brother a calming potion before taking a deep breath. His brother who had calmed slightly under the influence of the potion looked at him with slightly glazed eyes.

"What's up?" Harry asked concerned, Fred winced and scratched the back of his head.

"You remember the potion that we tried a while back..." he trailed off.

"The one that smelled like marshmallows and tasted like bananas?" George asked curiously. "Did you figure out what it did?" Fred visibly winced but nodded his head.

"Well?" Harry prompted.

"It kind of..." Fred trailed off taking a step back.

"What did it do man!" George said impatiently, Fred gulped.

"I invented a male pregnancy potion." He said softly squinting his eyes shut and expecting a few hexes. Silence. Carefully he opened his eyes. Harry was staring at his stomach like it was some sort of foreign object and George...well...George was just kind of staring his eyes glazed over.

"B-Baby?" George whispered weakly looking at his brother with wide eyes, Fred nodded and watched as his brother promptly fainted. He sighed as he lifted his brother from the floor and plopped him on his lap.

"Harry?" He said timidly. A single tear slid down his cheek and Fred found himself faced with the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen before.

"I always wanted a family." Harry whispered contently as he cautiously set his hand on his still-flat tummy. Fred grinned.

_Two weeks later..._

The potion hit the shelf as soon as George stopped beating his brother for knocking him up. The recipe was kept a secret from the wizarding world and the Weasley Twins made their fortune selling it to gay wizards all over the world. Both Harry and George carried to term, both having beautiful red haired boys, though Harry's son had green eyes and Georges had blue eyes. Bella waited out the rest of her life naked in a bed waiting for her lord who would never come to her and over the years the special cabinet became a special storeroom as more things were added. Harry lived contently for the rest of his life safely nestled in his lover's arms.

--The End!--


End file.
